Jar of Hearts
by Necronom Hezberek Mortix
Summary: Red X is tired of being a thief. He decides to take to the streets in his real persona, meet girls on the street, robbing, raping, and killing. But what happens when he meets a certain Titan? Readers Beware.
1. Changes

**Jar of Hearts Ch. 1**  
><strong>Author's Note and Disclaimer-<strong> I do not have any idea or conception of who Red X is supposed to be in the TV show, and I don't care if he's Jason Todd or whoever. X is just X from what we can deduct from the Titans' animated TV show. I do not own nor intend to profit from this story or the Teen Titans. DC Comics owns the Titans.

This story is and will be heavily influenced and inspired by Christina Perri's song, "Jar of Hearts". I absolutely love this song and it is SO BEAUTIFUL. I do not own the song or Titans in any way.

* * *

><p>Red X ran off on foot, after his last encounter with the Titans had his motorcycle blown up and destroyed. He needed a new bike, and was out of cash. So he decided to hit the local bank. With ease, he robbed the bank clean of its money and escaped clear. Rounding a corner with two large black bags full of cash, he heard the all too familiar police sirens whiz past him, clearly headed in the wrong direction.<p>

"You guys make this way too easy," X laughed.

With his newly acquired money, he bought parts to create his bike and assembled it with little effort.  
>"Life is good, but boring," he sighed, looking at his finished motorcycle. "There has to be something else I can do to make life much more interesting," he pondered.<p>

He hopped onto his motorcycle and drove off to a block away from the city's most popular jewelry store. He left his bike in a small alley and busted through the store, taking as he pleased, the customers and employees frightened to death.

"A bank not good enough for you, X?" Robin's voice asked from behind.

"Oh look, you guys finally found me again. It's really been too long. You should update your tracking devices." Red X leapt out the cracked window and jumped up on the roof, a bag full of precious jewels in his right hand.

"Star! Beast Boy! Raven! Follow him! Cy, make sure everyone's okay in here," Robin commanded before leaping up onto the roof.

"Is everyone okay in here? X didn't hurt anyone?" Cyborg asked loudly but gently inside the store. Seeing a multitude of shaking heads, Cyborg joined the rest of the Titans on the roof.

Once there, he saw that the other four Titans had him surrounded on the rooftop.

"Pitiful, X. Look where you are now. A thief surrounded by the Titans with a small bag of jewels. Yawn," commented Robin.

"Shut up, idiot. I don't need your sass."

Beast Boy started laughing. "Even without it, looks like you're pretty low! On a roof! That's pretty bad," he joked.

"You're a sad man, aren't you…" was Raven's indifferent comment.

"Shut up, all of you!" X jumped up and escaped the surrounding Titans, his feet hitting the sidewalk hard, and started running toward his bike. "Stupid…haughty…idiot Titans…" he mumbled as he ran.

"Titans go! After him!"

Red X rounded a corner and started accelerating to dangerous speeds, but the Titans were right behind him.

"Haha, let's try this baby out!" In his new motorcycle, he had installed a mechanism that would allow him and his motorcycle to teleport as he did. He flipped a switch on and pushed the center button on his belt. He turned around and waved, "Catch you later!" before teleporting.

"I am sick and tired of this."

Red X slammed his clenched fist into the side of his apartment wall.

"Seems like I am an insignificant thief not worthy of the Titans' time. Whatever. I'll show them soon enough."

He set out to the night street to refill his suit of Xenothium, the unstable energy that powered the suit. Hopping from building top to top silently, he made his way to the outskirts of the city, a remote island. He was headed toward Dr. Chang, a mad scientist who always had a full supply of the power.  
>He landed on the domed roof with a final leap and a small grunt.<p>

"Here we go."

He wasn't afraid or even nervous. He had robbed so many people and businesses before that one more wouldn't make the slightest difference. He put a melting x that expanded and glowed a fiery red on the roof, allowing his entrance. He dropped straight down and landed without a sound. He spotted the Xenothium ore in the corner of the spacious room. He looked around briefly and sped over. While running, just a few feet away from the ore, his cape was yanked back with a strong force. He fell onto the ground with a grunt.

"Excuse me, pretty boy, what are you doing, trying to steal my Xenothium? You know boys your age shouldn't be playing with such dangerous substances." Dr. Chang had found him.

"Let go of me! Or I'll hurt you. Bad."

"I'm not afraid of you, boy. You should be afraid of me." Chang took out a laser gun and aimed it at X, ready to shoot.

Thinking quickly, X shot a large adhesive x that slammed the doctor against a crate several feet away. Red X dashed out the rooftop, leaving the precious ore behind, and disappeared into the night.  
>"That was stupid. Why did that just happen? That didn't just happen…"<p>

X checked his belt to see his power level was dwindling to a very low level, only good enough for a few more days of active use.

"Shit. This will not do at all."

Over the next few days, the villain scoured the city, but could not find any other viable sources of the Xenothium, leaving him with a powerless suit.

"I hate to do this, but I need to leave X behind now…I have to be…me," Red X admitted quietly to himself.

He returned to his apartment and threw down his matching gloves on his bed. Then off came his boots, his cape, and finally, his mask. His black bangs fell over his eyes.

"I am once again…James Zoraia."

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**Just got this idea a few days ago, but it was amidst Finals Week, so I couldn't think or develop it, and of course couldn't write. But finals are now over, and I am free to write! And since you're free to read, you're free to review too! Please do ^_^


	2. Victimized

**Jar of Hearts Ch 2**

**Disclaimer - **Don't own the song by Christina Perri or the Teen Titans. Don't intend to profit from my stories, as I simply like to write FanFiction and I would like to share it with you. Carry on with the story.

* * *

><p>James sat down on his couch and turned on the television set to the news.<p>

"Sean Truth confirmed to have raped and murdered Christina Lucas last Saturday at her downtown apartment. Police are now searching intensely for Truth and have looked in all places of suspicion. Please call the police department if you have any information on Truth's whereabouts," finished the anchorman.

"Hmm…inspirational…" James muttered with a glint in his eye.

He sped out of his apartment on his regular motorcycle, dressed in black skinny jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and a leather jacket. He walked along the sidewalk and waited at the bus stop at the corner. A blonde girl carrying a purse who was about seventeen walked up beside him, presumably waiting for the bus. Not tilting his head too much, he glanced over at her. Shorter than him. Sunglasses. V neck baby blue shirt. White skirt. Perfect.

"Hey sweetie, need a ride?"

She looked over at James and smiled a little.

"You got a hot ride?"

"The best. What's your name?"

"Sarah. You?"

"Just plain old James."

She chuckled and they walked back together to his motorcycle and she hopped on behind him.

"Where to, babe?"

'My house, that house over there, that way," she said, pointing toward a big hill covered in trees.

"Even better."

They rode up the hill, the rest of the city getting farther and farther away. About halfway there, James slowed his bike down a little, to the girl's surprise.

"Um, James? Why'd you slow down?"

"So I can do this."

He jumped off and shoved her to the ground. She looked quite frightened, and simply fell down, staring back up at him. He straddled her, and looked into her eyes. She gaped back into his and suddenly grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers. They kissed furiously, rolling slightly down the hill before coming to a slow stop. His hand landed on her stomach and slowly glided up. She accepted the advancement and her hand slid down his back too. They continued making out for the next several minutes. Sarah was the one to stop. She broke off, grabbed her purse and stood up. He followed suit.

"Listen, James, I really like you and all, but I do really have to go home now. Mind driving me up all the way? My mom is expecting me back in twenty minutes."

"Actually, I do mind." He advanced, taking his hands out of his pockets and cracked his knuckles. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Wha…what are you doing?"

"Anything I want."

He stuck out his arm and shoved her down again with ease. Now she wasn't frightened. She was terrified.

"Aaah! James! Please! What are you doing?" she pleaded.

He landed on her again, this time his hands and body ready. He snatched off her skirt and took off his own bottoms. What happened next isn't a surprise.

He finished with her, Sarah weeping silently, not daring to look at him. James stayed on top of her and reached over at her purse. He picked it up and smirked at her, then slapped her across the face. She screamed.

"Shut it. I will make you watch me now. It's not horrible, don't worry." He reached into her purse and took all her money out, displaying it fanned out in her face. He placed the wad in his back pocket, still smiling, enjoying himself.

"Now I have a gift for you. It's special. It will be the last thing you ever see."

James reached into his back pocket and took out a hard, shiny red X. Sarah's eyes widened, her fear amplified.

"This won't hurt a bit."

Sarah struggled, inching away, but James held her head and neck in an upright, angled position. He glided the blade's edge down her neck, then suddenly stabbed the point deep into the flesh just under the left side of her jaw. She opened her mouth to scream, but it was too late. Nothing would come out. He drew the bloody line down her neck and her upper chest, stopping right above where her heart was. Her wide eyes froze in their place and her face relaxed a little. James was finished. The blood pooled out of the gash, covering her neck with blood.

James stood up and took a single dollar bill out of his back pocket, one that he had stolen from Sarah. He wiped the blood-covered point on the bill and put the bill back into her purse. He mounted his motorcycle and with a final look back at her, rode off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - <strong>So by now, you can guess that this isn't going to be a happy, very easy to read story, but if you liked it, hated it, had any emotions toward it, any questions, rants, please tell me in a Review!


End file.
